


quotes

by justK



Series: random nct works [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Multi, No pairings - Freeform, because this is not a story, it's for you to suggest, so throw your ships at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK
Summary: not a story, but a list of quotes that could potentially inspire you and me to create more content.
Series: random nct works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007520
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	quotes

**Author's Note:**

> not a native english speaker, i apologise for any mistake i may have.

so, this is not a story, as you might have read on the tags, this is just the list i mentioned before in one of my works (i don't remember which) that contains several quotes that set my imagination free, i just decided i wanted to share it with you (and also to pressure myself to actually write), so you might help me to come up with the pairings. so far, most of my nct works have been kunten, because i'm a sucker for them, but i am very much open to any suggestion (including them x reader) as well as any genre you have in mind.

i also want to let you know i'm working on a markhyuck story and another kunten work as well. 

some of these quotes have already been used, marked with (×), that doesn't mean i cannot use them anymore tho. 

so here it goes:

_only the brave and the broken are kind in this world_.

(×) i'm going to make everything around me beautiful —

that will be my life. 

(×) him _that i love, i wish to be free — e_ _ven from me._

fall in love with someone who tastes like adventure but looks like the calm, beautiful morning after a terrible storm.

_that sadness that you do not speak of, that haunts you in the ache of midnight. give it to me. i want to heal that._

he was born with so much fire in his soul, he could put volcanoes and stars to shame.

_he is unpredictable, and unpredictable is another word for threat._

some people survive chaos and that is how they grow. some people thrive in chaos, because chaos is all they know.

_just be a kind stranger._

(×) you want beauty, beauty at any price. for me it is truth. i want always truth.

(×) i _won't ask you where you are taking me. nor why. nor what for. you want to walk? well, i'll follow you._

as long as i see your smile, life will continue to be beautiful. 

_i showed him the darkness and dirt that move the world. and he never forgave me._

one day you will come back, you will sit in front of me and tell me how the days you were away were like; and you'll know for sure that you should have stayed. 

_if he doesn't embrace my mind, if i don't like him to ecstasy and back, if i don't lose my temper every time he starts to talk, if i don't have enough motives every time i watch him walk, if i don't feel my heart almost about to explode, if it doesn't arouse me to listen to him when he is in a thoughtful plan, if it doesn't drive me crazy his way of glancing around, if he does not look intelligent or while reflective he doesn't turn me on, then he is not attractive to me. and have it for sure, i won't be kissing him._

(×) so, do people with wrong timing ever get a second chance? 

_those whom we chase, are not ours to hold._

i think we were meant to be. but we did it wrong. 

_how scary it is to look at the one you love and realise there are only two possible outcomes: forever, or not._

show me the most damaged parts if your soul, and i will show you how it still shines like gold. 

_i fell in love with a broken heart._

“why did you return so early?” 

“my heart ached, mom.”

_if on Johnny's land, Taeyong sows a flower, and Kun takes care of it every day. whose flower is it?_

you are the peace i crave in this chaotic world. 

_“i dreamt of you.”_

_“and what were we doing?”_

_“we were happy.”_

i want you to remember me when you make love, open your eyes a nd, on top of you, it's not me anymore. 

... 

as you can see on my note at the beginning, i'm not a native english speaker, so some of this quotes might actually sound weird because i directly translated them from my native language, i could probably fix them later on. 

also guys, these are not the only quotes existing, if you have some more you wanna share, do it freely on the comments! i'd love to read you. 

and if you want song-based stories, i can also make that work. i already have some ideas, like using _call out my name_ by the weekend, or _almost is never enough_ by ariana grande. so feel free. 

at the end this is just for fun and entertainment, and to contribute to the drought that we suffer from on certain ships :(


End file.
